Elite Penguin Force
Elite Penguin Force is an American animated television action-comedy series based on Disney's popular massively multiplayer online game, Club Penguin. It features the agency of the same name who get involved in sceret missions aganist villains on Club Penguin Island. Sometimes they may even leave the island to visit another country. Each season consists of 26 episodes. It is expected to air on both Disney Channel and Disney XD on July 14, 2016. Characters Main Characters Elite Penguin Force *'Jet Pack Guy' (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) — JPG is one of the four major main characters, along with Rookie, Dot, and Cadence. He is always seen carrying his jet pack (hence his name), his preferred form of transportation and his glasses, which he almost never takes off. Jet Pack Guy is shown to be very thoughtful and tactical. In many episodes he and his teamates has to stop Herbert's evil plans, which are usually successful in, but at times Jet Pack Guy messes up without Rookie messing up for him, Dot, and Cadence. *'Rookie' (Voiced by Jess Harnell) — Rookie is one of the four major main characters, along with Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Cadence. He is a very incompetent agent who makes small (but usually quite costly) mistakes. He has quickly evolved into a silly character whose intelligence is lackluster but is an overall nice guy. He have a romantic interest with Cadence. *'Dot' (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) — Dot is one of the four major main characters, along with Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Cadence. She wears the color Purple and wears a blond wig. She always wears a lilac coat. She is really good in her disguises. Before Cadence joins to the EPF, she was the only female member of the main group. Sometimes she can be a few smart and a few dumb. *'Cadence' (Voiced by Michelle R. Lewis) — Cadence is one of the four major main characters, along with Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Dot. She is a DJ, a singer, dancer, and popular musical artist in Club Penguin, and now also, an EPF agent. She was recruited shortly after she was accidentally involved in a mission. She have a romantic interest with Rookie. *'Gary' (Voiced by Wallace Shawn) — He is a very smart scientist but with his sidekick Dancing Penguin he gets into problems, which is usually his sidekick's fault. Many running gags involve Gary; such as him drinking coffee and then DP knocks it over and it falls onto one of his machines. Another gag involves someone asking his full name, and then a gasping sound effect goes off. *'Dancing Penguin' (Voiced by Jim Cummings) — DP is the sidekick to Gary the Gadget Guy in the show's sub-plots, and is shown to be very clumsy, comedic and weird. DP gets into many situations with Gary, which often get Dancing Penguin into trouble. At times he is shown annoying Gary and other characters in the show. In many episodes he say the line "You know I'm supposed to be learning something here?", usually to G, as his main goal in the show is to become a successful scientist like Gary, but never gets the chance because of all the problems he gets into. *'Aunt Arctic/The Director' (Voiced by Cristina Puccelli) — She is the leader of the Elite Penguin Force. Subsequently, she's Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Dot, and Cadence's employer and she seems to be somewhat proud of them as agents. Unlike the online Club Penguin, her appearence as spy chief is uncensored. Villains *'Herbert P. Bear' (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) — The main antagonist of the show - an villainous polar bear who makes evil contraptions and plans. Usually the episodes' sub-plots focuses on Herbert and his plans, which usually involve harming the Elite Penguin Force. He is aided by his sidekick/pet crab Klutzy. He sometimes join forces with Tusk or Icy. *'Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000' (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) — an evil robot who wants to rule Club Penguin Island, along with the rest of the Earth, and the rest of the galaxy. It is more cruel, wicked, and arrogant than Herbert, Tusk, The Freezer, and Icy. *'Tusk' (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) — an wicked warlus who tries to destroy the Club Penguin Island. He sometimes join forces with Herbert. *'The Freezer' (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) — an supervillain black penguin who is know for freeze anything. He wears a purple tophat and tuxedo (in a similar way to the Batman villain, The Penguin). *'Icy' (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) — an arctic fox witch who (besides Herbert) has a goal of ruling of the Club Penguin Island. Thourghtout the show, she has an on and off relationship with Herbert. Secondary Characters *'Masika' (Voiced by Russi Taylor) — a Jamaican dog mermaid who everynow and then helps Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Dot, and Cadence on some sea-related missions. Recurring Characters Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 See also * Club Penguin -On the Go! Edition- Trivia * Despite the style on the series' title card and some promotions, the animation of the series is very similar to Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, the PSA Missions, and Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge. Category:TV Series Category:Action Category:Animated television series Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney XD Category:Club Penguin